ANGEL BEATS REVERSAL
by Zealous1o1
Summary: Once everyone has passed on and everyone has been reincarnated, everybody has a new identity. We will be following the lives of the former SSS gang, and how they try to flourish in their new lives, without being consumed by the past they tried so desperately to escape. Will they abandon their past, or risk it all to go back in time in the name of love.
1. Chapter 1- NEW LIFE

**ANGEL BEATS – REVERSES**

_This is set in the time after the SSS had left the afterlife, and now had been reincarnated into the new world with a whole new perspective on the world. No more hate lingered in their minds. They were finally at peace, but the beautiful memories which the whole gang had made together during their time together had vanished the moment they entered the light of their new lives… All of them had new identities and would pass eachother by thinking nothing of eachother… nothing but strangers in the billions of people in the world, even though they looked the same as before. But something was going to happen, which would shake up their new lives, and reunite them with not only eachother, but also their past. _

Yuri, the former leader of the SSS, was now known as Misaki, and lived in the middle of Tokyo. She had been born into a very prestigious family with two older brothers and was the number one student in one of Tokyo's most well-renowned schools Meridian high. Throughout the 17 years of her life so far, she had enjoyed and treasured every day she had spent with all the friends and family she loved, and wished for nothing more than for it to last forever, however often at night… she gazed up at the ceiling of her bedroom, and questioned reality, as to where it all came from. But, as these intense thoughts crossed her mind, tiredness fell heavily upon her green eyes, and she fell asleep, not even recalling her thoughts the next morning. And so, her life continues the next morning…

****RING!*** Misaki with half-opened eyes slams the alarm into snooze mode and crawled up into a ball in her duvet. She had been revising long hours since finals were coming up soon, and she needed to get good grades to get into a good university. As she peeked out of her duvet, she repulsed as a ray of scorching sun shone on her fatigued face. She rolled out of her duvet and lay on her bed and wondered when life had suddenly got so hard. Why couldn't life go back to the days when she could go out with her friends and have fun, where now she was stuck inside and depressed. Suddenly Misaki's mother calls out to her, ' Misaki, hurry up and get changed! Shiori is already here waiting for you to go to school!'

Misaki returned, 'I'm coming.' As Misaki was slipping her skirt on, she wondered why Shiori was so early today. Shiori was Misaki's best friend from primary school. They had been together since the start of their education, and Misaki loved her as if she was the Sister she had always wanted. Eager to see her friend, she quickly brushed her teeth, and went down to eat breakfast, and then headed out to school.

Misaki asked Shiori, ' Why did you come so early today? Aren't you tired?'

Shiori replied, ' Trust me… you do not know how tired I am. I was up all night to worried to even fall asleep thinking about how I'm going to confess to Okazaki today. But I've figured it all out now, I'm going to go in with the forward approach, since I read up in a magazine that boys love it, so I'm going to go straight in with the kiss.' Misaki half listening and sleep walking said, 'Yeah… remember to show some cleavage too.' Shiori shocked by the random comment burst out laughing and put her arm around Misaki's neck and said with a wide grin, ' You sure seem to know a lot about this stuff Misaki! And yet I've never heard a single rumour about you crushing on anybody.'

This snapped Misaki out of her sleep, and blushed brightly, and replied, ' It's because none of the boys in our school appeal to me, nothing else.'

' Oh! Is that a hint meaning you like older guys?' Shiori replied curiously.

Misaki went red with embarrassment, and slapped Shiori's arm, as they both burst into laughter. After this, Shiori began to ramble on about her plan to secure Okazaki again, and Misaki went back to half-listening, when all of a sudden a boy with brown hair emerged from behind the two girls from an alley way, and put his arms around the both of them, and put his head in the middle of theirs. The girls yelped and turned around to see it was no one other than their friend Ren.

'Ren! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' Misaki said in relief.

'Ren you pervert! Stop doing this as an excuse to look at my breasts. If you want to get with me, your going to want to try harder,' Shiori said red with embarrassment, but slight delight.

' Shiori please… If I'd wanted to get with you, I'd have gotten with you that time you got drunk at the party and told me you wanted to go to the bathroom with me,' Ren replied. ' Also, if I wanted you that bad,' pointing at her tits, ' I would've had a bigger grab on those jugs!' he said as he winked and smirked at both girls.

In unison both girls shouted, 'Pervert!' And they all burst into laughter and began to walk to school. On the way, they joked about Shiori, discussed plans on Okazaki, and discussed the final exams coming up. When the first period was about to start and the bell rang, the three friends walked to their Japanese Language class.

' Okay class! Today we will be studying an article that may be like the one that will end up in your final exam. It is on a train crash that occurred 17 years ago, where about 10 people stuck underground for a period of 2 weeks, with a low food supply, where many of the ten died. Please pass the handouts to eachother class, and begin reading the extract, and we will discuss it in 15 minutes. GO!' the teacher said.

As the papers were handed around Misaki wondered how the train crash had occurred and how even a few people managed to survive. So, when her paper arrived, she immersed herself within the article, and came across a witness statement interview from a man named Igarashi. She was intrigued as to what a survivor of this tragedy had to say, and the statement said,

' It was a tough bunch of days for us down there, where there were a lot of casualties and all 10 survivors were in disarray. Apart from one, who managed to bring me back out of my lapse of panic while we were underground. He helped everyone, and I admired him for that, since he took the role of our leader, and put our needs instead of his. I think he was training to become a doctor or something like that, so he helped to treat our wounds, as you can see from the mark on my head that he treated. He truly was amazing and helped to keep us all in order for the first couple of days by rationing the food. However, after a couple of days I recall a man going insane and running off with all the rations, and when he was tackled by to of the others who were infuriated, the rations were spilled and wasted. Even in a moment like this when the others were going insane, he put our needs ahead of his own, by not eating. I truly do not know how patient he must have been, but he truly was a great man on earth, where even on his death bed, he signed his organs away for donorship. ( Igarashi appears to pause, appearing to hold back tears) If- if only you had come sooner… why did it take so long for you to get us, so many of us died back there… if only you had come back sooner, he still would have been alive. But even now I bet Otonashi Yuzuru is still helping people up in heaven. It was Otonashi Yuzuru who saved my life… I owe my life to Otonashi forever.

When Misaki had read this last sentence, a shockwave flowed through her body, and Goosebumps appeared upon her skin. 'Otonashi Yuzuru?' she murmured to herself, ' Why does this name sound so familiar.' Shiori tapped her and pointed to a photo at the bottom of the sheet.

'Otonashi Yuzuru is quite a nice-looking guy. I think even you've even got the hots for him.' Shiori said smirking at Misaki.

Oddly Misaki hadn't even flushed from the comment but was deeply concentrated on the photo itself. 'Why does this guy look so familiar?' she thought, but as she though even harder about who he was, her head began to ache, and she passed the thought away.

' He's not bad to be fair, if he was 17 years younger, I'd definitely go after him.' Misaki said thoughtlessly. 5 seconds later she had turned red and covered her mouth as she slowly turned to face Shiori who was grinning at her cunningly. Misaki went through the rest of the day not even thinking about the article she had read which had sent her into confusion and walked home with Shiori.

' You really got hot when looking at that picture in Japanese Language today, never seen that before.' Shiori said.

' I was just surprised, that's all really. I just felt like I knew him from somewhere,' Misaki replied remembering the feeling.

' Hey. Maybe Otonashi has reincarnated and is the same age as us as well. It's like a match made in heaven, the beauty Misaki and the dead man Otonashi!' Shiori said laughing, yet Misaki looked oddly intrigued.

' Reincarnation? How's that possible?' Misaki said.

' Legend has it, when you die you will spend a few days in Purgatory, and you will be given the option of going to the afterlife or being reborn. Many people say that they have flashbacks in their dreams about their past lives, however they are too hazy to describe.' Shiori replies.

They had reached Misaki's house and said goodbye. Misaki went upstairs to her room and began to study and came across the article from this morning. She stared at Otonashi picture for a while, and then looked out of the window at the golden sky as the sun began to set.

'Reincarnation,' she thought. ' I wonder what if I have had any previous lives?' Misaki gazed out of her window resting her pencil on her desk, wondering about the infinite possibilities of her existence, and why this Otonashi seemed so familiar. But she cast her doubts aside and began to study once again.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - ENCARCERATION

**ANGEL BEATS – REVERSES**

It had been 3 days since Misaki read the article which mystified her, and today there was another Japanese language class.

' Today we will be looking at another article from about 18 years ago. This one is about a boy who was under the influence of drugs and as a result got hit by a truck. This article will be good for you to see the impacts of drugs on life. Read it and we will discuss it in 15 mins,' the teacher said handing out the copies of the article. Misaki who had been drained mentally from the previous article, was looking forward to a change in story.

The article said, ' A high-school baseball player has been killed in a road traffic accident. The boy of Portus High was an aspiring baseball player who had hopes of going pro, although his recent form had been bad. This may have made sense since tests on the boy confirmed he was heavily under the influence of Ecstasy, and links in with his odd behaviour as spotted on CCTV. The body was heavily damaged, since he was initially hit by a truck, and then straight after run over by the car behind. He was later identified as Hinata Hideki…'

Misaki frowned in shock and curiosity and wondered why this name sounded so familiar. She clutched her head concentrating as hard as she could, but no thoughts came to mind. Why were these two people from the articles so familiar? Frustration came over Misaki and she grabbed the paper crumpling it slightly, and tried to rack her brains as to why they were so familiar…

' Misaki your nose is bleeding,' Shiori said, and Misaki placed her finger on her upper lip only to find a crimson spot appear on her finger. Misaki headed to the Nurses office flustered, as she recalled having a headache when she saw Otonashi's face. Many questions flashed around in her mind, making her so startled she ended up hurling and being sent home for the day.

'Why?' Misaki thought to herself as she stared at the descending suns rays on the white ceiling. 'What on earth happened today.' She grabbed her pillow and yelled as loud as she could into it, giving her the slightest bit of relief, as she sank her tired head back on to the pillow. As fatigue slowly began to close her eyes, she was finally liberated of the stresses of reality, and fell asleep.

Misaki was fast asleep, and started to have a dream. She was in a high school she had never heard of or seen, and was standing on the baseball pitch. Misaki was standing from a distance but there were people ahead of her. She began to walk forward but was unable to when she became 500cm within the peoples proximity, and could now only watch from a distance. She saw 3 figures. A girl with pink hair being spoken to by a boy with blue hair, and a boy with an orange/brown shade of hair. Although she could see them clearly, she couldn't really here what they were saying. All of a sudden she could here the words of the boy with blue hair,

' If I can meet you again, against the 6 billion to 1 odds,

And even if your body can't move,

I'll marry you…'

The girl with pink hair said a few words back in reply but was inaudible to Misaki, and then the girl suddenly disappeared, and with the girls disappearance so did Misaki's dream. She woke up and it was 2am. There was blood pouring out of her nose, and she rushed to the bathroom to get some tissue before she stained her sheets. She sat on her bed as she waited for the bleeding to stop, and thought, ' What a beautiful way to confess your love.' Her nosebleed didn't appeared to stop, and instead of going back to sleep, Misaki decided to do some studying instead to make up for the day she'd missed the previous day. As she looked through her bag the article from her class had slipped out, and unknowing she looked at it. She spotted an image of the baseball player, and her nosebleed began to start again. The boy in the image was the boy in her dream, with the same blue hair and expression on his face. ' This is impossible,' she thought, as she inspected the image deeper remembering that there was a girl and another boy in the dream. She then picked up Otonashi's photo, and her head began to ache once more, and her nose began to bleed even more. This boy was also in the dream. The tissue she was using had become soaked, and was dripping on to the photos of the boys, and Misaki clutched her head in pain. She ran into the bathroom took some Paracetemol and replaced her tissue, and her symptoms slowly died away. Worn out from what she'd just seen, she collapsed on her bed, into a very deep sleep.

The next day, her alarm bell rang, and Misaki woke up as if nothing had happened. Although she knew very well what had happened, she realised that whatever those boys had to do with her was not good since it was making her ill. She didn't even wait for Shiori today, she headed straight to school, hoping to take her mind away from everything through studying, since that was her main goal. In homeroom, Ren passed her the handouts which she had missed the day before, and said,

' You didn't really miss much yesterday. We had supply teachers for the other 3 sections you missed, but as for the work you missed in Japanese Language, we just did another article. It was quite sad to be fair… it was about a girl and her siblings who were shot dead by robbers in their own home.'

'Thanks,' Misaki said grateful that she didn't miss much the previous day.

' Today class, we will be welcoming a new student into class. Please introduce yourself,' the homeroom teacher said.

A small girl with pink hair walked in and smiled, 'I'm Emilia, nice to meet you.' Everyone was astonished and the boys fawned over her beauty. Misaki however, gazed in shock as she recalled her dream from last night. 'Why are all the people from my dream appearing all of a sudden? Is this some sort of message? What is going on?' she thought.

There was a seat in the back left corner where the Emilia sat down, and got her books out. Misaki, trying to avoid a repeat of the previous day quickly checked her nose, and it was blood-free. She sighed in relief as she realised she also had no headache. Everything was fine and normal, and it set her at ease.

With nothing else to do, she picked up the article that she had missed yesterday, when Shiori said,

' The girl in this article looks like a younger version of you strangely.'

Out of curiosity Misaki picked up the article and began to read. But at one glance she saw the image of a girl, who looked exactly like her with green eyes and purple hair. Suddenly her mind went blank, and she couldn't read the article anymore, and all that was on the sheet was the photo of the girl and her siblings, and a few words:

' 4 Children shot dead in household robbery.'

' Youngest of siblings was only 4.'

' One robber laughs in court saying they played with the eldest girl, saying to bring them something valuable and every minute she took, one of her siblings would die.'

' Of the four bodies three were shot in the face, making them unidentifiable, but can only be assumed as the Nakamura households children, with the only one identifiable was the oldest Yuri Nakamura.'

Misaki froze. Her eyes began to burn, and she began to hyperventilate. She was seeing all sorts of flashes of lights and images, and slowly became unable to breathe. She saw pictures of her with a bunch of other students at the school in the dream, and saw Otonashi and her laughing together. When she was slowly passing out she thought one thing that triggered her minds release,

' I am Yuri Nakamura.'

And as she thought this, she passed out rolling out of her chair on to the floor causing a panic and unrest amongst the students. All of the memories she had made during her new life would now be put away, as she would now come to terms with her past.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3 - SAKURA

The ringing of ambulances reverberated around the school, as teachers and students ran rampart to the classroom where Misaki had collapsed. A CPR unit rushed towards her pale body, and alarm ran across their faces as they shouted,

'There is no pulse, get the defibrillator!'

The crowd parted, as they stretchered away Misaki's lifeless body into an ambulance, and drove away. The school which had once been full of life, had now been stripped of it, due to the recent incidence, and all stood silent. Many were crying, especially Shiori, who was Misaki's best friend. The incident had shaken up the school so much, that they had to shut for the day until further notice.

Emilia, the pink haired girl, who had just started her school experience on the same day, was astonished at how strange the day had turned out to be.

She though to herself, ' Now what? The day I could finally make some friends as been ruined. Who knows if anybody will accept me now… Even though people seemed to like me, their attention has been completely taken off me. Who knows if they even remember me?' Emilia walked along the sidewalk, staring up at the glistening afternoon sun, and reassured herself that everything would be better. Suddenly, her phone pinged, and it was a text message from the school, saying that school would resume as normal the next day. A smile emerged on Emilia's flushed face, and she went home looking forward to the next day, and the hopes of new friendships.

_**11:30pm**_

Emilia is too excited to sleep, and she tosses and turns in her sheets in anticipation for the sun to rise once more. She wonders to herself what triggered that girl Misaki to collapse like that all of a sudden. She was amazed and thankful to know that Misaki's status was stable, as previously she had no pulse, but it was declared that the girl had fallen into a coma, and was now in an ICU in the local hospital.

'What a shame,' Emilia thought, ' She seemed like a nice girl, we could've even been friends.'

As Emilia smiled bitterly at her ceiling, her eyes were closed gently by fatigue, and she drifted off into the next day.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

' Oh god! Why didn't I think of the aftermath of the incident! Now nobody will talk to me, and its like I totally don't exist. Its almost as if I'm secluded from the entire class,' Emilia thought sadly. As she walked around the campus during her lunch break, she found a bench underneath a Sakura tree. Emilia gently began to dust away the debris on the bench, and sat down, and opened her bento. With nobody to talk to, she wiled away her time on her phone. As she was scrolling through her Instagram, a baseball came flying out of the sky, and smacked her bento out of her lap and on to the floor. Emilia stood up in shock, and stared at her bento smeared all over the floor.

A boy with blue hair came rushing over, and said,

' Are you alright? Oh shit, I've ruined your lunch. Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one from the convenience store round the corner. I'm really sorry.'

'Oh no, its okay,' Emilia said intrigued , ' It was a mistake, you didn't mean for the ball to hit me right?'

' Of course not, why would I ever do that,' the boy replied laughing.

They both laughed together, and smiled at eachother. There was a moment of silence, where the wind blew, blowing all the Sakura out of the tree, making Emilia's hair blow, and look like a pink whirlwind. The boy stood in admiration, but soon snapped out of it, as he didn't want to look strange.

' My name is Hiro,' the boy said with his hand out. Emilia shook his hand and smiled and introduced herself. Hiro recalled Emilia introducing herself in class yesterday, and apologised for not realising sooner.

As the two of them walked to the convenience store, a new friendship had begun to bloom, as the two of them did not stop talking all the way there and back. When they returned the bell had rung, and Hiro said,

' Wow, I guess I'm glad I knocked that bento out of your hands, cause I guess I got to meet you for real this time. I'll come eat with you tomorrow at the bench under the tree. See ya!'

Emilia stood with her mouth open, as she gazed in astonishment, as she saw Hiro running off into the sports building. She smiled, and yet shuddered as the thought of making a new friend had made her quite nervous.

As Emilia walked off into the music building, she smiled at the though of her and Hiro eating at the tree the next day.

_But what neither of them realised was that all great friendships will have to conquer the hurdle of love once, whether it be romantic and sexual, or familial love…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Chapter 4 - LOST LUST

_THE LAST SEMESTER HAD FINISHED AND IT HAD BEEN A YEAR SINCE EMILIA AND HIRO HAD FIRST MET UNDER THE SWIRLING CHERRY BLOSSOM, AND NOW SOMETHING MORE HAD BEGUN TO BLOSSOM FROM THEIR FRIENDSHIP._

The third year of Emilia and Hiro's high school journey had finished, and everybody rejoiced, and yet cried, as some were parting ways with eachother for the first time since elementary school. Emilia was approached by some of her friends from the Musical school if she wanted to go to do karaoke, however she declined, since she was upset that Hiro and she would be parting ways after today. As she was getting her shoes out of her locker, her phone pinged, and it was a message from Hiro, saying that he wanted to meet at the bench under the tree.

Emilia's face lit up as she quickly slipped on her shoes and began to run to the tree where she first met Hiro. She was a bit confused as to why she was feeling so desperate to see him, although it had been a lot like this even before graduation. These unexplained feelings unnerved Emilia slightly, but pushed them aside, as the only thing that could stay in her mind was Hiro.

As she came to a halt by the tree, she found herself falling over. As she braced for impact, she felt her head cushioned by something as it came to a stop. As she opened her eyes, she could see the grey of trousers, and as she lifted her head from the crotch of the boys trousers, she looked up only to see the face of Hiro,

'Yo!' Hiro said with a grin.

Emilia, embarrassed blushed and looked away, and before you knew it, there were tears falling from her face. Hiro quickly got up, and held her hand, and asked her what was wrong.

' I can't stand the thought of not being able to see you everyday. I'm going to miss you so much. But I don't think I can live without you!' Emilia said half sobbing, as she crashed to her knees, with her head in her hands.

' I think I love you,' Hiro said holding his breath.

Emilia lifted her head in astonishment, and blushed.

' All this time is this what this feeling has been. Has it been love? The fact that I love it when I'm with you., and I can't stand it when you aren't. Or when I see you talk to other girls, I feel my chest tightening, and I hate it! Is this love?'

Hiro got closer to Emilia, and wiped the tears off her cheeks, and said,

' I think we are in love!'

They both gazed into eachothers eyes, as the sakura blew around them once more.

' The truth is, I've been thinking… maybe we should run away together and get married,' Hiro said.

' Marriage? Come on, you don't even know how I am in the house. I cant even cook,' Emilia replied.

' I don't care. As long as I have you, I'll marry you only. Even in the billions of different possibilities in the different timelines of our lives, I can only see myself with you, or no one else.' Hiro said getting closer to Emilia.

' So how are we doing this?' Emilia said blushing with arousal.

' Well… I guess we could seal the deal with these,' Hiro said as he quickly plucked two blades of grass, and knotted each one into rings. He handed one to Emilia, and slipped one on her finger, as she did the same for him.

' I love you Hiro!' Emilia said as she began to kiss him.

' Are you sure about this?' Hiro said blushing with excitement.

' Of course. Lets do it, to seal our marriage!' Emilia said with lust in her voice.

Hiro quickly got up, and grabbed Emilia by the hand, and ran to the baseball store room.

As they walked in the door, he bolted the door.

' Are you sure this is the right place to do this,' Emilia said while kissing Hiro.

' Of course! The baseball coach told me to lock up the room.'

With this one bit of confirmation, Hiro's animal instincts began to come out, as he began to kiss her neck, and rip her top off. Emilia had already unbuckled his belt, and was gently stroking his throbbing cock, tantalising Hiro even more.

As Hiro began to suck and lick on Emilias nipples, Emilia moaned with bliss, and aroused her even more, as she pushed him away, and got on her knees, and began to suck his pulsing dick.

As she rolled her tongue on the head, and twisted it in directions which seemed to work best for Hiro, she began to see the results, as his erection seemed to be growing even larger. She choked a little, as it grew slightly more in her mouth. She withdrew her mouth, and gasped for breath, with a mixture of her saliva, and his cum dripping from her mouth.

At the sight of the pure pleasure Emilia was in, Hiro lifted her up, and picked her up against the wall, and slid his throbbing dick into her. Emilia screamed with pleasure, as his cock hit all the spots with every thrust, and with every thrust his cock was getting bigger and harder, making Emilia's small body shake with desire. As Emilia moaned, Hiro sucked on her neck, and licked the tears of joy away from her cheeks.

Hiro took her off the wall, and grabbed her ass, and pushed Emilia against the wall. With Hiro getting even more excited as he clapped against her cheeks, he realised that although Emilia was lacking in the tit department, she sure had a great ass, and ploughed into her.

'Harder! Harder!' Emilia moaned in desire, as she licked the remaining cum off her lips, as Hiro ploughed into her harder and harder.

Their moans got harder and harder, as Hiro began to fuck harder and harder. With Emilia having hit new levels of pleasure, she was drooling and her eyes were rolling back with orgasmic pleasure.

As Hiro slapped her ass, he found himself about to come, and hit her with the two greatest thrusts yet, and came in her. Emilia screamed in pleasure, as his hot thick liquid filled her up, and she couldn't stop herself from arching her back up and down for more while it still lasted.

They both collapsed on the floor, with Emilia falling on to Hiro shaking from the insane amount of pleasure she had got all in one go.

_**BUT IT DID NOT STOP HERE **___

An hour later, as Emilia began to ruffle Hiro's blue hair, they began to kiss again.

' Wait!' Emilia said.

'What's wrong?' Hiro replied.

' We've already fucked 5 times in this past hour, I think we should do something that will show you how much you mean to me.'

' You don't mean…' Hiro said excitedly.

' I mean anal. It is a way of me to show you that I'll bare the pain for you.' Emilia said biting her lip.

They began to kiss again, with their tongues rolling in each others mouths. Emilia dropped down to lube up his dick with her spit, and to also get him hard enough. As Hiro grabbed Emilia's soft ass, he hesitated,

' If this hurts you, I will stop okay,' he said gently stroking her ass.

But to Hiro's surprise, Emilia backed up on to his dick, and screamed at first in pain, however as Hiro began to slowly ease his full member in, he saw Emilia's face blush with pleasure. Each time he went in, the painful look on her face gradually faded away, and now she was begging for more, as the both moved in synchrony. As Hiro began to go harder, Emilia shouted,

'Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad.' As she said this, she turned around, and kissed hero. As their tongues intertwined once again, the fucking became even more wild, as the climax had them both rattling on the floor with exhaustion.

In exhaustion, they lay on the floor, and while panting looked at eachother, and gave each other an exhausted smile.

_**9:30pm**_

It was now dark outside, and the two lovers had eachother in their arms, trying to fall asleep. Hiro opened his eyes to look at Emilia gently caressing his face.

' What?' he said smiling.

' I love you HInAtA…' Emilia said casually.

' Who is Hinata?' Hiro said confused.

All of a sudden Hiro saw alarm in Emilia's eyes, and she clutched her chest in agony. She rolled on to the floor gasping for breath, with Hiro grabbing her by the shoulders, but it was too late. She was unconscious.

Hiro desperately trying to wake her up shook her.

' Why won't you wake up? I love you. Please wake up. I want you. I need you… I can't live without you.'

But as he got no response, and began to feel her body get colder, he shouted in agony,

'YUI!'

Then all of a sudden, he collapsed to his knees. He could no longer feel anything in his body. As his head crashed on the floor, one thing crossed his mind,

'YUI.'

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Chapter 5 - REUNION

_**LYING LIFELESSLY ON AN ICU BED, WITH THE SHARP BEAT OF A CARDIOGRAM IN THE BACKGROUND, MISAKI RESTS. SHE HAD BEEN IN THE SAME POSITION FOR THE LAST 3 MONTHS, HOWEVER RECENTLY HER HEARTBEAT HAD BEEN WEAKENING, AND THE DOCTORS HAD AGREED TO PULL THE PLUG IF SHE DIDN'T WAKE UP WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH.**_

However, unlike the appearance of her body, her mind was active, and while she was unable to move, she was now waking up from her long slumber in her dreams.

*?**DREAM OR REALITY?***

The sun beams on Yuri's face, as she sits in a classroom. Unaware of her surroundings, she suddenly snaps out of her trance, and rises from her seat suddenly. Everyone around her began to stare, and the teacher told her to sit down. She sat down, and looked around the classroom, intrigued as to why each person looked so generic and lifeless. As she was looking around, her eyes caught sight of some holes in the ceiling…

It was at this moment that she realised where she was. Having recalled her memories from her past life as Yuri Nakamura, she realised that she had been sent back to this almost purgatory environment, and smirked to herself as she recalled sending Hinata, and Takamatsu flying during the time in which they were trying to make Kanade flunk her exams.

However, this smile soon faded, as she realised that none of her other friends would still be here, because the majority all passed on before she did… and most likely so did Otonashi, Hinata, and Kanade. As she realised where she truly was, she got out of her seat, and left the room, and roamed the halls of the school, soaking up all the nostalgia of her memories spent here with the SSS.

Yuri, trying to seek as much comfort as possible, decided to head to the headquarters of the SSS base, and wondered if it had remained the same after they had all gone. However, as she approached the corridor leading to the headquarters room, she saw the trap which they had set, hanging from the ceiling, and the floor leading in was cracked. As she cautiously edged her way to the door, she hesitated, but then opened the door.

**CREAK**

Yuri jumped back, as she saw the chair behind the desk swivel around to look at her, and she gazed in shock, as she saw who it was. Sitting there, was no one other than her friend Otonashi, whom she had assisted in helping the others reach peace.

'Yuri! I've been expecting you!' Otonashi said smiling.

Yuri gave no reply, but just stood there shocked. The room was exactly the same as they had left it.

' You must have a lot of questions right? Go ahead. Ask away,' Otonashi said.

' How are you still here? Did you not pass on with the Hinata and Kanade?' Yuri said concerned.

' Well, it's a long story. You see, after you, Naoi, and Hinata had been obliterated, it was only me and Kanade left. Emotions were really high you see, so we decided to take a walk outside. It was at this moment that I decided to confess my love to Kanade, but then she revealed to me, why she was there in the first place. Apparently my heart from my dead body, had been given to Kanade when she was alive, and it allowed her to live longer. She was only with us to say thank you to me…,' Otonashi's voice began to break up suffocating from holding back tears.

' I begged her not to thank me, and to stay with me forever, but she insisted on being free…and she vanished in my arms. After this, I cried for a bit… just waiting for my obliteration to happen, but for some reason, it just wouldn't come. I then knew that something was seriously wrong, and I began to panic, however it just made me realise that there was something holding me back here, and it was the feeling of mutual love. Ever since then, no other soul has wandered into this world which we hold so dear, and its just been me for these last 15 or so years…waiting. I really began to think that I'd already been obliterated, and this was my version of hell… But when you came to this world, I knew something was going to change, and here you are now!.'

Yuri was half in tears after hearing what Otonashi had been through for the past years while they had all gone.

Yuri walked into the room, and sat on her desk and asked, 'Do you know what happened to everyone?'

' I believe that you, Hinata, Yui, all GDM members, Ooyama, Takamatsu, TK, Shiina, and Naoi got new lives, however I believe that Noda and Kanade didn't, because I know that Kanade chose to go into the afterlife, rather than being reborn. Noda was initially reborn, but got killed in a gang fight, and got sent to hell.' Otonashi replied.

' Wow! So I guess everybody got there happy ending!' Yuri responded happily, ' But that doesn't explain why I'm here.'

' Truth be told, I think that I may know why you ended up returning,' Otonashi said, as he reached into his desk and pulled out a book that said SECRET in gold italics.

'While everybody was gone, I did some adventuring, and found this book lodged behind a broken tile in the boys toilet. It was left behind by some people who had been in this world before us, and it mentions somewhere that if you are reborn, and your former identity is made apparent to you, you will fall into a coma, and will be returned back here.'

'That's crazy!' Yuri said.

It had been 5 hours since the pair had been reunited, and they had not stop talking ever since.

' You know something Yuri, Kanade wasn't my first choice girl…' Otonashi said.

' Then who was it,' Yuri said.

' It was actually you. But I held off because I felt like I'd hold you back.' Otonashi said.

Yuri blushing said, 'Why didn't you tell me before! Every time I saw you with Kanade, I couldn't stand it!'

The two were inching closer together, each gazing into eachothers eyes, but as there noses gently touched, the door clicked, and they both shot looks at the door.

At the door, were two very familiar people, one with blue hair and the other with pink hair,

' Yo!' they both said in unison.

Otonashi's face lit up with surprise,

'Hinata! Yui!'

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**(AUTHORS NOTE: I've recently started Youtube channel called Bally Boy Official. I will be releasing an Angel Beats review and many other anime reviews too very soon, so please show some love for my new channel as much as you do here, and subscribe, and comment in the section below on videos, so that you can give me ideas on what else I should write. God Bless you all…**_ )


End file.
